The present disclosure relates to covers for rain gutters for preventing the accumulation of debris such as leaves, stones, and portions of roofing materials within open rain gutters. Particularly, this disclosure relates to a rain gutter cover having a screening structure and a barrier to water flowing over the screening structure.
A rain gutter is a narrow, long channel, or trough, forming that component of a roof system which collects and diverts rainwater flowing off the roof. Such a gutter may be an integral trough along the lower edge of a roof slope which is fashioned from the roof covering and flashing material, or it may be a metal construct suspended beyond the roof edge and below the projected slope of the roof. It may also be an integral structure beneath the roof edge, traditionally constructed of masonry, fashioned as the crowning element of a wall. The main purpose of a rain gutter is to protect a building's foundation by channeling water away from its base. This may also help to reduce erosion, prevent leaks in basements and crawlspaces, protect painted surfaces by reducing exposure to water, and provide a means to collect rainwater for later use. Rain gutters typically have an open top allowing rain water to enter. A problem with such open rain gutters is that debris may accumulate in them and prevent a desired rate of flow of water to down spouts. It is known to place a screen or mesh metal sheet over open rain gutters to help keep debris from settling thereinto. However, such covers tend to either allow small debris elements through and into the gutter, or tend to allow rain water to flow across them so as to drip from the gutter onto the grounds below the gutter. The presently described apparatus solves this problem as will be clearly described in this writing and shown in the attending drawing figures.